Navajo NARCH Partnership Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core of the Navajo NARCH Partnership will be co-led by Din College (tribal college of the Navajo Nation) (Co-PI: MC Bauer, PhD) and University of Arizona (UA) (Co-PI: NI Teufel-Shone, PhD). The Administration Core will provide direction to all Center activities including documentation of meeting outcomes, project results, resource allocation, Center specific logistics and communication support, regular communication with Tribal leaders as specified in the tribal resolution and the Center Advisory Board. The Partnership will oversee the partnership between Din College?s Division of Science and Math, UA?s Mel and Enid Zuckerman College of Public Health, Northern Arizona University, Department of Health Sciences (NAU) and Brigham and Women?s Hospital to create a public health and health education and research experiences for Navajo high school students, graduate and undergraduate students. The Administration Core will coordinate quarterly meetings of project leads, provide technical guidance of approval community, stakeholder and institutional approvals and facilitate the subcontract agreements of the Student Enhancement Project and one full and two pilot research projects. The Aims of the Administration Core are to: Aim 1: Develop American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) scientists and health professionals through educational programs designed to attract students at a variety of levels to public health and health research, to enhance research skills and knowledge of AI/AN students who may also be paraprofessional and professional working on the Navajo Nation and to engage students of all levels in mentored high quality research efforts. Aim 2: Foster the continued growth of the relationship between Din College, the Navajo Division of Health, University of Arizona (UA), Northern Arizona University (NAU) and Bringhman and Young Women?s Hospital (BHW) to build the capacity of the Navajo Nation to meet the health needs of the Navajo people and to contribute to the development of a truly Navajo research agenda. Aim 3: Develop and test culturally relevance approaches to reduce health disparities in Navajo communities by supporting original research and translating research results to guide innovative health programs for Navajo and other AI/AN communities. Aim 4: Assess and disseminate Navajo NARCH Partnership activities. The expected outcome of this Core is to build and sustain institutional partnerships that will increase the public health and health research educational and practice opportunities on the Navajo Nation thus contributing to development of effective interventions to improve the health of the Navajo people.